coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8616 (13th April 2015)
Plot The Platts have a family meal arranged in the bistro as Sarah and Bethany are returning to Milan tomorrow, although Bethany doesn’t know it yet. Michael wants to invite Andy and Gail can't find a reason to say no. Callum calls round unexpectedly with a Weatherfield County FC footballer's autograph for Max. David is annoyed at the lack of appointment but Sarah tells Callum to ignore him. Tracy is annoyed when Ken cancels a trip to the cinema as she wants the house to herself. Owen has spent the night on the couch in No.13. He tries to get Anna to talk to him but she puts him off. He can see that she's struggling to cope. Gail is harassed by Susan Meldrum texting her. Tracy smirks as Liz rings Tony to order him to sort out the plumbing in the Rovers ladies’ loos. Bethany lets slip to Callum about the meal in the bistro. Owen fixes a radiator for Anna but he can't talk her round as she tells him she has no space or energy for him in her life. He does manage to persuade her to take a nap while he looks after the baby. Gail gets a phone call from Susan, wanting to know when she can visit Michael. She puts her off and tells Andy to get out of the meal invite as she doesn't want him at her table. Faye blames herself for Owen and Anna splitting up and reckons if she could give the baby away everything could go back to normal. As Anna overhears, Owen assures her it’s not her fault and he hopes to put things right between them. Anna quickly sends Owen away. Nick won't change shifts with Andy as he doesn't want to sit down for a meal with his stressed family. Carla tells Nick that she has now officially changed her name back to Connor by deed poll. Anna rushes after Owen and berates him for making promises to Faye he can't keep. Ken decides to go to the cinema after all. Izzy suggests to Owen that he visits Katy in Portugal to give Anna space to miss him. Gail is uptight as Andy and not Nick is at the table for the meal. Callum heads over, apologising to David for calling on Max uninvited earlier and promising to make proper arrangements in future. After a phone call from Stephen Reid, Sarah leaves the party and heads home to email him an urgent report. Callum follows her and she happily invites him in. Tracy sends Ken off to the cinema and then tells Tony to sneak round the back. No sooner are Sarah and Callum in the house than they start kissing. Cast Regular cast *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Carla Connor - Alison King *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston Guest cast *Miley Windass - Eilah, Elsie & Erin Halliwell (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Nick's Bistro *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Jason's Construction - Yard Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Faye blames herself for Owen and Anna splitting up; and Gail informs Andy that Susan keeps texting to find out when she can visit Michael. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,230,000 viewers (3rd place). Notable dialogue David Platt: "Mum, have a word with your daughter before I stick a fork in her." Category:2015 episodes